


Classy Girls (don't kiss in bars, you fool)

by inevermetaphorididntlike



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fight me on it, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bar sex, in every universe these idiots fall in love so fucking quick, nicole is smooth as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike
Summary: Prompt fill: “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”Waverly can't help but feel drawn to the stranger at the bar. The stockroom sees some action.AKA Nicole is smooth. Waverly is horny. They will always find each other.





	Classy Girls (don't kiss in bars, you fool)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for an anon. Follow me on tumblr @sohaughtinhere for me.
> 
> Title comes from the song: “Classy Girls” by The Lumineers

It was loud and crowded. The regular Friday night crowd at Shorty’s seemed a little more rambunctious than usual. Waverly just chalked it up to the full moon. Despite all of the commotion, one patron stayed calm and quiet the entire night. She sat at the bar, drank her whiskey, and  _ looked _ at Waverly. Lingering eyes typically made her skin crawl, but the way the ginger sized her up in between sips of her liquor sent a jolt of desire through Waverly. She caught mocha eyes and couldn’t stop the rush of air leave her lungs when the beautiful stranger smirked her way. Now or never, she thought. With false confidence, Waverly strutted over to the redhead. She rested her forearms on the bartop, leaning her body forward slightly to expose some of her cleavage. Waverly knew the effect she had on people. She wasn’t stupid or blind. It seemed like it worked on the stranger at the bar by the way the ginger licked her lips. 

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking,” Waverly said with a coy grin. She was rarely this bold. Normally she sat back and let others take the lead but something, deep in her gut, was pushing her towards the redhead. Her fingers reached out to toy with the edges of the cardboard coaster under the stranger’s drink. The woman smirked and raised a curious eyebrow. 

“And how’s that, beautiful?” the customer asked and lightly brushed her fingertips along Waverly’s. It was the smallest of actions but still caused a ripple of goosebumps to blossom along her arms. Oh, she was smooth. Waverly could tell the redhead knew it too. She could feel her heart thump hard in her chest but she wanted this - wanted the stranger with auburn hair and a breathtaking smile.

“Like you want to fuck me,” Wavely stated boldly. The word felt foreign in her mouth but the look of want that flashed in the stranger’s eyes told her they were the right ones. This was so unlike her but she didn’t care. She wanted the stranger. The ginger let out a low chuckle and leaned in closer to Waverly. 

As she teased Waverly’s thumb with one of hers, she asked, “And what would you say if I did want to fuck you?” Waverly swallowed hard and felt her blood run hot in her veins. She locked eyes with the redhead and felt heat rush to the apex of her legs. No one had managed to turn her on so quickly before. She was doomed from the moment the stranger ordered her first whiskey on the rocks hours ago.

“I’d say we could go to the stockroom and you could do just that,” Waverly said and raked her fingernails down the stranger’s arm, smirking when she heard the faintest of whimpers leave plump lips. The woman nodded her head and Waverly looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with the other bartender. “Hey, Fish, I’m going to run to the stockroom.” The man just nodded with a polite grin and Waverly winked at the stranger at the bar. She pushed away any doubts that flooded into her mind as she came out from behind the bar and walked to the stockroom. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. Have sex with a stranger she just met at her workplace - it wasn’t her - yet the thought shot sweet adrenaline through her like a drug coursing in her veins. Waverly opened the door to the basement and as she did, she saw the redhead stand up. She took the steps down into the stockroom and heard footsteps from behind her and the door close. With a soft sigh she turned around and saw the redhead take the last step down the stairs. 

“Hey,” the stranger said as she walked over to Waverly. She put her hands on her hips and heat radiated off of her hands. Fires raged where their bodies touched and Waverly wanted - no needed - more. “What’s your name, beautiful?” the redhead asked and Waverly reached her hand up to cup the stranger’s face. 

She felt the hands on her hips dip down to her ass and she whispered, “Waverly.” The stranger hummed and brought her lips to Waverly’s tan neck, stamping hot, opened mouth kisses along the tan column. Lips teased ear as the hands on her ass began to knead the flesh there. It was all little touches so far but it was enough to make arousal grow thick between her legs.

“I’m Nicole,” the redhead whispered against the shell of Waverly’s ear. The smaller woman couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips. Nicole felt everywhere at once. She didn’t even know that was possible but she was quickly learning Nicole was far from the chumps she had hooked up with in the past. Waverly pulled away slightly to lock eyes with Nicole, feeling the air between them grow thick and heavy. The color of the strangers eyes were a deep mocha. There was depth and soul in them - and Waverly knew the Nicole knew what it meant to live and survive - just like her.

“Kiss me,” Waverly said with need. Nicole was quick to obey. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders as their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. Nicole’s hands drop to the back of her thighs and Waverly jumped up, hooking her legs around the redhead’s middle. Nicole guided them over to some crates, the bottles inside rattling as she settled Waverly on top of them. She felt a soft tongue run along her bottom lip and Waverly was quick to grant it passage. Waverly moaned when she felt Nicole’s slick muscle glide against hers in a metered danced. Hands tucked under Waverly’s shirt and she pulled away with a moan. “Nicky,” Waverly whimpered as hands skated up the smooth plane of her stomach, stopping at the swell of her breasts. 

“Can I?” Nicole asked against Waverly’s lips. Waverly just nodded, afraid to hear the desperation in her own voice, and rocked her hips forward when calloused hands found her bare breasts. “No bra? I love it,” Nicole said with a low chuckle as she kissed Waverly’s jawline. Nicole’s fingers teased her nipples and Waverly tangled her hands in red hair, pulling hard at a particularly tough pinch. 

“Fuck,” she hissed when she felt teeth dig into the sensitive skin of her neck. Waverly scraped her nails against Nicole’s skull and she jerked her hips harder into the ginger. “Fuck me, please,” Waverly pleaded as Nicole released her skin with a wet pop. Nicole chuckled and removed her hands from under Waverly’s shirt. 

“So needy, huh, baby,” Nicole teased and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Everything about the woman drove Waverly mad. She was sexy, strong, and powerful - yet at the same time - sweet, gentle, and kind. Nicole was the type of lover Waverly had never had, but always fantasized about. Waverly groaned when a hand slipped under her skirt and cupped her soaked underwear. “Fuck, you’re so fucking wet,” Nicole hummed against Waverly’s lips as she massaged the brunette through the ruined material of her panties. “I want this… You… Since I walked in,” Nicole confessed and found Waverly’s clit through the thin material. Waverly held onto Nicole by her shoulders and dug her fingertips into the redhead’s muscles. “I’m glad to feel you do too.”

Nicole knew how to pull her strings already. With a moan, Waverly said, “Please, Nicole, just fuck me already.” The redhead laughed coyly and pushed the soaked underwear aside. Waverly felt two fingers tease at her folds, collecting her arousal. 

“Whatever you want, beautiful,” Nicole said and peppered kisses to Waverly’s cheek. She entered Waverly’s needy cunt with two fingers, filling her deep to the hilt. Waverly let out a low moan, throwing her head back, and rocking her hips into Nicole’s fingers. “You feel so good, baby,” Nicole cooed as she began to thrust her fingers deep inside of Waverly. She moaned at the pace, loving how full Nicole made her feel. None of her other lovers made her feel like this. It was everything. Waverly ran her hands up to Nicole’s head and yanked on the red strands, earning a throaty moan from Nicole. With every deep thrust, Waverly felt her orgasm build as the feeling of release began to coil low in her belly. 

“I’m so close, Nicky,” Waverly moaned as her hips jerked wildly into the hand that fucked her. Nicole curled her fingers up into the spot that made Waverly see stars behind her eyes. It only took three more hard pumps from Nicole for Waverly to come undone. “Nicole!” she cried as she jerked around Nicole’s fingers, the heels of her feet digging into the redhead’s ass. Nicole slowed her pace, easing Waverly down from her high. The brunette panted as her body went slack and Nicole pulled her fingers out of her core. With lust filled eyes, Waverly watched Nicole bring her arousal soaked fingers to her mouth, and moaned when the redhead sucked them clean. Waverly brought her hands to either side of Nicole’s face and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Their tongues danced together and she could taste her own arousal in Nicole’s mouth. It sent a visceral reaction in her, making her want to go for another round. When she pulled away from the kiss, Nicole was looking at her with stormy eyes, brown eyes almost shaded black with lust. “Stay until closing and we can finish this up at my place…” Waverly offered as she nipped Nicole’s chin. The redhead let out a low moan and nodded her, a wide smirk stretching across her lips. 

“Sounds perfect, beautiful,” Nicole chuckled and gripped Waverly’s hips. She helped her off of the crates and Waverly straightened out Nicole’s grey and blue flannel, smoothing it out. Nicole fixed her skirt for her and Waverly watched with gentle eyes. Once she was done, and their eyes connected again, Waverly leaned up on her tiptoes and peck a quick kiss to Nicole’s lips. 

“Now, let me refill that whiskey,” Waverly smirked and Nicole laughed with a nod. The redhead lightly tapped her ass and they talked back upstairs. The rest of the night dragged on but Waverly made good on her promise. Nicole was even better in bed than she was in basement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on here or tumblr @sohaughtinhere. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
